


Je t'aime

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, French phrases, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi tries to learn French, and Togami sees it as an opportunity to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for translations.

                Naegi decides to take French classes. At the time, he’d figured that learning  foreign language could provide him better opportunities, and so he’d signed up online and went to the building in which the class would take place.

                He didn’t expect the language to be difficult for him to learn – he’s not sure why it is difficult, but it’s proving hard, and he refuses to quit until he can at least hold a small conversation in the language he’s chosen. After about a week’s worth of classes, he comes home grumpy and angry with himself for not being skilled enough to learn as quickly as the other students (most of which are older than he is).

                When Togami gets home that evening, Naegi is sitting at the dining room table with a text book open. Several other books are stacked crudely to his right, and when he shifts his arm as he looks up at Togami entering their house, he ends up knocking the small tower over. All but one of them falls to the floor.

                The blonde questions what exactly Naegi is doing – the latter never studies out in the open, if he does so at all – whilst the brunette leans over to gather the fallen books. Naegi explains how he’s struggling in his French classes and how he went to the library earlier to get books for extra studying, since he’s falling behind and getting confused. To his surprise, Togami offers to help.

                “You speak French?” Naegi inquires, dumbfounded.

                Togami replies with a snarky, “Why wouldn’t I?” Naegi sighs inwardly but he can’t help but smile at the offer, and he accepts with a slight yet enthusiastic “okay”.

 

                Togami really isn’t the best teacher out there, Naegi concludes after the blonde sits down with him for roughly three hours and attempts to teach him _some_ French. Naegi guesses that Togami is probably incredibly irritated and it makes him rather discouraged, but the brunette gives himself a pat on the back for at least knowing words and being able to pick apart a sentence and half-understand what it means.

                He’s wondering why he’s so bad at learning this and thinks that maybe he’s not trying hard enough to learn, but when he recalls the textbooks and Japanese-to-French dictionaries littering the table, he sighs inwardly. Maybe he’s trying too hard or he’s getting too mad at himself to focus, maybe that’s it.

                “ _Tu te débrouilles bien._ ” Togami murmurs gently as he leans over a bit so that his cheek is resting on his fist and his elbow is sitting on the arm of the couch. In Naegi’s lap, one of the larger textbooks is open, and the brunette frantically flips through the pages to find a translation to what Togami just said.

                The latter simply chuckles, softly and almost inaudibly, and just as Naegi’s about to sheepishly accuse Togami of making fun of him, Togami stares and says, “ _Je t'aime de tout mon coeur._ ”

                The comment causes Naegi to blush. He doesn’t understand anything else besides the “je t’aime”, which he knows means “I love you” but the small segment of the sentence is enough to make his heart skip a few beats and for him to feel and look nervous.

                He’s still very confused, however.

                “ _Tu es ma joie de vivre._ ” By his slightly huskier tone and due to the fact that Togami’s eyelids fluttered a bit as he glanced at Naegi’s reddened cheeks, the latter could easily tell that their lesson had ceased and now, Togami was just flirting simply because he could.

                It wasn’t as if Naegi minded that, but then again, the flirting wasn’t helping him learn and was just making him the tiniest bit frustrated – mostly because he had _no idea_ what Togami had just said, and he _had to know_.

                When Naegi asked, however, Togami simply chuckled half to himself, causing Naegi to squirm around for a mere second as he threw a mini fit. A moment after, the brunette stilled and slouched in his seat.

                “ _Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi._ ”

                He’s still far too confused for his own good, and as Togami gets up and moves into the kitchen, he pauses on his way and looks over his shoulder at the flustered Naegi. “When you figure out what that means, we can continue the lesson.”

                Naegi pouts.

                He spends the rest of the night flipping through pages and deciphering the last thing Togami had said to him, and once the brunette figures out what was said, he slams his face in-between the parted covers of the thick book and groans internally, gathering fistfuls of the denim jeans he donned in his hands and sighing loudly the moment after.

                He goes upstairs and locates Togami, informs the latter that he’s “decoded” the French, and as some type of reward he’s greeted with a soft kiss.

                Naegi decides that he should just go to bed before he’s stuck with a permanent blush. As he flops down onto the mattress in their room and tucks himself in without bothering to change into pajamas, Togami softly whispers, “ _Bonne nuit, mon amour_.”

                That, of course, causes Naegi to roll onto his stomach and yell slightly into his pillow. He hears Togami snicker at him yet again, and the brunette decides that tomorrow, he’s skipping out on class and taking the day off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tu te débrouilles bien. : You're doing well.  
> Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. : I love you with all my heart.  
> je t'aime. : I love you.  
> Tu es ma joie de vivre : You are my joy in life  
> Je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec toi. : I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
> Bonne nuit, mon amour. : Good night, my love.


End file.
